Marauder Promise
by LupinandHarry
Summary: 12 Year old James Potter has made up his mind, and after the initial shock, his best friends make a promise.


**I know I should be working on my other fic, but I didn't want to let this idea be forgotten before I got a chance to play with it! I thought of this little number in the shower oddly enough, and here it is! Enjoy!**

_I do not own the Potter Universe...typical.._

Marauder Promise

0707070707

James Potter was in a mischievous mood. That was not uncommon in the least, for Mischievous seemed to be his middle name. The wheels in his head were turning, as he mentally prepared to humiliate his sworn enemy.

Who was his sworn enemy? Why, it was non other than Severus 'Snivellus' Snape. The two had been as such since the first day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but why today? James and Snape had not seen each other all day, much to both of their relief, so why was James so intent on pranking him?

There were two reasons, both as important as life itself. One was that Snape was simply there, a reason that always factored into the prankings of Snape. The other, well..tomorrow was February 14th you see, and James couldn't pass up the opportunity to humiliate his enemy when potential dates were around. James frowned at the thought, _'who would want to date Snivellus anyways?'_

As he walked on, James reviewed both phases of the plan. Phase one was thought of by himself, with an additional bonus created by his best friend and partner in crime, Sirius Black. They would first enlarge his already enormous nose to almost three times it's current size. Sirius had chipped in that it would only be more complete if they used a jinx that would make his nose incredibly runny and full of mucous.

The second phase was suggested by James' other best friend, Remus Lupin. Figuring that the nose job wasn't enough to get the job done, Remus looked up a few spells, and suggested one that would make Snape's underwear talk. Remus had taken it a step further however. He found an alteration that would make Snape's underwear complain of poor hygiene. It would also complain when he sat down, and especially when he passed gas, so everyone would know. He had to hand it to Remus, the werewolf outdid himself this time.

James quickly pushed these thoughts away as he and his friends came across their victim.

"Hey Snivellus!" he called out making the Slytherin turn around, dread on etched into his face. James would never jinx Snape when he had his back turned, no matter how much he deserved it.

Before Snape could spit out an insult, James had his wand out "Engorgio!" he cried out quickly, sending the spell towards Snape.

Sirius quickly did his part, with immediate effects, and then James again for the final blow. Snape was struck dumb as his nose was enlarged, incredibly runny, and his underpants began complaining of set in stains, making the people around him roar with laughter.

Snape's hand flew into his robes, pulled out his wand, and pointed it towards James.

He was interrupted however, by a blur of flaming red hair that was suddenly standing in-between himself and the marauders. He immediately recognized her as Lily Evans. She was standing with her back turned to him, and her emerald eyes were narrowed into a dangerous glare.

"Potter!" she hissed "What's wrong with you he wasn't even bothering you!"

James looked bored "Yea yea Evans, look I was just saving some poor girl who might have asked him out tomorrow. I have good intentions really." he said, making Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

Lily sent him a silencing glare. "You're such an arrogant prick Potter, why don't you get your head out of your arse and do something useful for a change instead of picking on Severus!" she said angrily.

James rolled his eyes and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she said suspiciously, eyes still dangerously narrow.

"You like him don't you?" he said nodding towards Snape "that's why you always stand up for him."

Lily rolled her eyes "You're so thick Potter. I stand up for him because you're bullying him for no reason. I'll stand for anyone you pick on." she said disgust evident in her voice.

"You really should smile more Evans, all this frowning can only lead to premature aging." James said grimly causing Lily to let out a cry of frustration as she stormed off.

Later on in the Great Hall, the marauders were digging into their dinner, chatting happily about another successful prank. James however was staring wide-eyed at Lily, apparently lost in space.

He noticed her beautiful emerald green eyes, the light freckles around her nose and her defining red hair. Come to think of it, she looked very pretty as she laughed along with her friends. It was a nice contrast to the angry Evans he had come to know and expect. Then it hit him with full force, and he knew right away that he loved her...

"Heeeellllooo! Earth to James?" Sirius said as he waved a hand in front of his best friend, shaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm going to marry her" he croaked suddenly making Remus choke on his pumpking. Peter thumped his back glancing confusedly at James, his hero.

"What are you talking about mate?" Sirius said looking at James as though he had tentacles sprouting out of his head.

"Evans, I'm going to marry her..I think I love her." he said finally taking his eyes off of Lily and looking at his buddies who were gaping wide-eyed at him.

"Evans...as in Lily Evans? The girl that hates you and everything you do?" Remus said breaking the silence. He looked as if he was concerned for his friend's sanity.

"Nicely put Remus" James commented sarcastically.

"Sorry mate, but blimey are you sure?" Remus said glancing between Lily and James.

James nodded "I've made up my mind, we are going to get married." he said confidently.

Sirius who had been gaping at James this entire time finally spoke up "I think..you're a bloody nutter. You and Evans hate each other!"

James shook his head "Not anymore, I can't hate my future bride...Hey Sirius you'll be my best man right?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius looked at the serious expression in his eyes and sighed "Okay James, i'll be your best man" he said nodding.

James grinned and looked at his other friends "You'll come too right, and help me plan and stuff?" he asked. His friends agreed.

"Marauder promise?" James asked looking at his best friends each in turn.

"Marauder promise!" They all chorused.

"So you're really going to do it, marry her?" Sirius asked once again.

James nodded and grinned "Yeah, I'm going to marry her."

0707070707

**Well theres that! I'm sure there are some errors here and there but I hope I got all the characters down to par, and If I didn't oopsie! Reviews would be nice, hope you enjoyed it! 8)**


End file.
